Episode 9298 (13th November 2017)
Plot A disturbed Billy's answer is "no comment" to all the questions. A stressed Angie comes to see Toyah. George has been put in for tests but she can't tell Jude about her depression. Beth starts to verbally attack Fiz as soon as she arrives at the Rovers. The partnership papers arrive for the bistro. A row breaks out in the bar between the former factory workers as Dev, Sophie and Rosie happily watch. Fiz erupts when Beth calls her a thief. Waiting for Billy, Todd overhears PC Fletcher saying he's following up on the burnt-out van. Billy is released. Robert receives a happy welcome back from the bistro employees. He announces the partnership and that he and Michelle are renaming the place when they can think of a suitable alternative. The argument spills out from the pub and becomes violent when Fiz accuses Beth of being the van's arsonist. A returning Fletcher and his colleague are forced to intervene. Todd admits to Adam that he's the arsonist and says the same to Billy, who confesses that he has done something far worse. He relates to Todd how badly he reacted when he and Drew broke up in his youth, hitting his father after he told him to chalk up his homosexuality to a "phase", turning to drink and hanging out with hard men. Jude calls at the pub and Angie admits her depression to him. Billy tearfully tells Todd how he became involved in a robbery on a petrol station with a real gun, terrifying the girl inside. The drugged-up driver of his car hit another car as they made their escape, possibly killing a woman inside it, but they drove off and left her. Robert is pleased with how well the business has done in his absence. Tyrone is proud of the way Fiz dealt with Beth. They decide not to share the van's insurance money. Billy realises that when he confessed to assaulting Peter, the police took his fingerprints but they don't know about crash, only the robbery. A disheartened Sinead realises Chesney's extra duties means she'll hardly see him. Billy and Todd lie to Summer that the police made a mistake. A dazed Todd promises the crying man his full support. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace Guest cast *DC Gillespie - Emily Pithon *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room 5 and reception Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy shocks Todd with a confession; Fiz faces the wrath of Beth; and Toyah persuades Angie to be honest with Jude. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes